The Four Of Them Is What Makes Them Them
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Just Ginny and Hermione friendshipn stuff. HG/RW and GW/HP fluff


When the Four Were There For Each Other

A small, fourth year girl wondered up to the fifth year girls dormitory. She had red hair, a light dusting of freckles across her nose and brown eyes. She had tears running down her face. This girl is called Ginny Weasley.

A girl with brown curly hair, brown eyes and an extremely light dusting of freckles across her nose, hears a knock. She places her book, 'Alice in Wonderland', down and walks to the door and opens it. She sees Ginny. This girl is Hermione Granger.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Do you know about Harry and Cho?" Ginny asks.

Hermione knew that Harry liked Cho Chang. She wondered what happened when she and Ron left him and Cho alone in the DA room.

"Well, I stayed there. I hid. And then…then…they kissed!" The young girl bursts out, erupting into a fresh set of tears.

Hermione pulls Ginny into her room and gives her a hug.

Hermione was there when Ginny needed her.

"GINNY! GINNY! GINNY!"

Hermione is running through the castle, screaming for her girl best friend.

She finds Ginny walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room, in muddy Quidditch clothes. Gryffindor had just won the game that got them into the match.

"Your brother is a complete and utter git," Hermione says and takes a deep breath.

"What did he do now?" Ginny asked.

"He's just a git," Hermione mumbles as they walk.

"Another row?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nods again.

They continue to walk and enter the common room to see a traditional Gryffindor party in full swing.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asks Harry as they enter.

"Look over there," Harry points.

Dean comes over and gives Ginny a kiss, but she pulls away as soon as his lips touch hers.

Hermione looks over and sees Lavender Brown, entwined with Ron Weasley.

"I just remembered, I have some homework to do," she says and runs out of the room.

Ginny makes to go after her, but Dean pulls her back.

"Dean, let go of me, my best friend need help, she's more important than you are," Ginny snaps at him then runs out of the room, in pursuit to find Hermione.

Harry sniggers into his arm and continues his interesting conversation about Crumple-Headed Snornshacks with Luna Lovegood. She's in Ravenclaw, but attends Gryffindor parties.

~ Ginny ~

Dean is so annoying! The sooner I ditch him the better.

I make my tired legs move forward.

I hear a sniffle.

I follow the sniffle.

I see Hermione slumped against the wall, tear strained face.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," Ginny says, happy that she found her best friend.

"Hi," Hermione sniffles.

She hugs her.

And Hermione cries all she needs to.

That's when Ginny was there for Hermione.

I grab the Quaffle, all the time keeping an eye on Cho Bloody Chang.

She's pathetic.

Hahahaha.

I shoot a goal.

And another.

I wonder how Harry's going.

And…

The snitch is caught!

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Professor McGonagall cries before our actual person says.

I land with a thump on the ground. I ignore hugging Dean. Dean wants me back. I know, but I did ditch him.

Suck on that, Deano!

Gryffindor are swarming us.

~Break. At the Party~

I turn around at the sound of the portrait whole opening.

I see Harry.

Ron brings him in.

Then we meet eyes.

"HARRY!" I scream and run at him.

"We won!"

And then he kisses me.

It seems like years, months, several sunlit days.

And then we break apart.

My brother looks like he's about to kill me.

Dean looks like he's going to throw something

And…

Romilda VAIN has a shattered glass in her hand.

Suck guys! He's mine! AND I'm his!

She doesn't cry.

I see that she won't.

And then she says something about saving the world.

Ron is still hugging me.

The funeral ends.

We walk up to the room.

And then Ginny starts to cry as soon as we enter her dormitory.

Because Harry broke up with her.

I comfort her, then we board the Hogwarts Express.

"I just wanted to give you something to remember me by," I say, and then I kiss him.

He kisses me back.

BANG!

Ron enters.

Dieck head.

I turn around, blocking out what Ron says.

I let one tear slip, hearing the door slam.

_Dear diary, _

_Fred and George gave me you so I can write about how I feel. _

_Harry, Ron and Hermione have been gone eight weeks. _

_I am back at Hogwarts and life is living hell. _

_I should go now, Snape has called us down to another meeting. _

_Ginny Weasley_

I see the body of Harry.

I scream so loud.

And then lunge forward.

"Stupid girl. He;s dead!" Voldemort cries at me.

I cry.

And I never do that.

I look back with Hermione. We're laughing at old memories.

We are now 21, after the war.

Harry and I are together, Ron and 'Mi are.

We're all happy.

It's not the same without Fred.

But we're living.

And we're happy.

A/N: Hello! This is my first one shot!  
How was it?!  
Please review!  
Ginny :)


End file.
